Cold Hands
by Dashingdemoness
Summary: Elsanna Once the doors have been opened, not only in the castle but also in the hearts of Elsa and Anna. Warnings: sex, incest, & a pairing I don't support


Cold Hands

Authors note: this is a fanfiction I promised to a couple of friends of mine. and this is also my first smut fic.

* * *

It wasn't to long after the doors in the castle were allowed open at anytime. It was all peaceful and wonderful. Anna walked down the hall to Elsa's room, she had grown accustom to not knocking on the door before entering. So she just walked in.

"Anna..." Elsa muttered. The sight of Elsa in the midst of changing made Anna stare wide eyed, with her mouth agape.

"Hot... I mean I uh... I'm sorry I forget." Anna had fumbled her words together so none of what she was saying made sense to Elsa.

"I know I said doors open from now on but, can you knock?" Elsa had a faint pink blush dusted across her cheeks; it had been a while since Elsa first stared developing feelings for Anna. It seemed whenever she was around her, she had to fight back the urge to pin Anna to a wall and kiss her passionately. "Have you remembered why you came?" Elsa asked, keeping her head turned away from Anna, so she couldn't see that her sister was blushing.

"Oh yes I remember." Anna closed the door and stepped towards Elsa. "I have something that's been on my mind for a while now..."

Elsa turned to face Anna. "Yes what is it?" Their eyes met; god her eyes were beautiful. Elsa tried to shake the thought. But to no avail, her urge grew stronger.

Anna spoke again "well you see I... Well I kinda..."

"Is it something you have to show me?" Elsa asked, it took nearly all of her courage to speak. They were so close.

The next thing Elsa knew she was pinned to her bed with Anna overtop of her. "A-Anna..." The blush across her cheeks grew crimson; she wanted to look away but Anna's eyes were so enchanting she couldn't look away.

"Don't speak..." Anna lowered herself down to Elsa and pressed her lips against her sister's. Elsa's eyes widened at first but soon she accepted the kiss and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck. It wasn't a deep kiss. It was filled with love, to show Elsa how Anna felt and vice versa. Elsa's dress was still half down, exposing her bra. She wanted to cover up but her current situation would not let her.

The next thing Elsa knew Anna had her hand on Elsa's breast. Elsa let out a squeak, showing both surprise and a hint of pleasure. "A-Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa finally managed to ask.

"I'm showing you what I had to say." Anna lowered herself again kissing Elsa once more this time their tongues danced within each others mouths. Elsa's heart pounded against her chest; she never thought that Anna would act like this, But she liked it. After a while they parted and Anna slid Elsa's dress the rest of they way off. In reply Elsa began to unzip the back of Anna's dress. Anna then began to kiss Elsa's neck, which distracted her from unzipping Anna's dress. Once Elsa finished fuddling with the zipper she slid Anna's dress off and tossed it aside. Elsa let her hands trail up and down Anna's body, as if she was memorizing the shape of her body and texture of her skin. Elsa's cold hands made Anna get goosebumps, especially when Elsa's hands made their way to Anna's bra strap which was unhooked and tossed aside right away. Anna barely had enough time to get Elsa's bra off before Elsa began stroking the outer fabric of Anna's panties. Anna got chills and small moans escaped her mouth. Elsa enjoyed the reaction she was getting from her younger sister, she then decided to slip her fingers underneath the fabric. Anna's back arched; she had never felt pleasure like this before.

Elsa then slipped off Anna's panties getting impatient. Anna trailed her lips down to Elsa's chest kissing her all over. Elsa grabbed Anna's waist and flipped their position so Elsa was over top of Anna. Anna blushed and looked up into her sisters eyes. Elsa then lowered herself down to Anna so they could share another kiss. Anna snaked her arms around the older one's neck. Elsa then slid her hand down Anna's inner thigh nearing her vagina. Elsa massaged Anna's clit before entering with one finger, then two. Anna gasped then moaned; Elsa's hands were cold but it felt so good. Elsa began to move in and out of Anna, starting out slow but beginning to move faster; once she got the hang of it. The faster Elsa went the louder Anna's moans became, until she was practically screaming Elsa's name. Elsa began kissing her neck until Anna reached her climax.

Once Anna finished, Elsa pulled out and licked her fingers. Anna stared at the older one, before sitting up and kissing Elsa's cheek. "I love you." Anna said just barely catching her breath. "I love you too." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna. They laid there and slept in each other's arms; in complete bliss.l


End file.
